Journals of a Seeker
by sunshine-faery
Summary: This Story is of our beloved Hunter his mission in widows vale and his devloping feelings for Morgan the truth told from behind those deep green eyes
1. Going to America

A/n Hey all! I thought you'd like to know I'm back with a new fic! This one is about the wonderful Hunter! (Bet all you Hunter fans are thrilled!) Its about him just arriving in Widow's Vale and while he's doing his seeker business! Well you'll understand when you read it . . . it's basically another way of how Cate Tiernan could have don't the whole, Cal-Morgan- Hunter-Selene thing, but because of the dates used in the book I'll stick to the whole time it was written to make it easy on you guys! Okay please read and review . . . hope you like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***July 1999  
  
Cal Blaire . . . just hearing his name makes my blood boil, I met him today, my fathers eldest son, a son he had with Selene Belltower one of the worlds most darkest witches, but my father had left them to be with my mother and I, that's all I knew about them and all I wanted to know, for now. To tell you the truth I wasn't exactly jumping for joy over the fact I had met him and neither was he, he was at this Wicca conference I wanted to check out, I can't remember how we were introduced but all I remember is us arguing and if I hadn't had walked out of the room, I swear I would have killed him there and then, something in my gut tells me I should have. He didn't see things our way, the way of the Wiccan rede, all he cared about was himself, and I knew he worked dark magick, like his mother. His deep gold eyes were full of mockery and there was something he was hiding in them, something dark . . . I know that won't be the last time I see him.  
  
Giomanach***  
  
*September 2001*  
  
"Yes Kennet I understand, so what does this job actually entail? What's the story?"  
  
Kennet Muir, my mentor as a Seeker for the international council of witches, and my good friend, he had called round to my small rented flat in southern England near Essex. He had a new job for me, he hadn't given me the full details but I was needed in Widow's Vale, upstate New York, he said he couldn't tell me anything about it until I was out there. And I wondered why, this was unusual.  
  
"Hunter, this job is extremely dangerous, I need you to find out what you can, give me full reports, and then do whatever you must to bring them in to the council"  
  
I demanded to know what I was being asked of, "Kennet, I need to know who these witches are, this is so unlike you, what's going on?"  
  
His lips pursed together and I knew that wasn't usually a good thing.  
  
"We needed the best we have, and that's you at the minute, we just didn't want your personal views interfere with your decision to do this"  
  
"Personal views on what?" I asked quietly  
  
"Well the witches you will be tracking down are Selene Belltower and Cal Blaire,"  
  
Oh great! I thought sarcastically to myself, I did want this mission, I felt if the council though I was good enough to send me after Selene Belltower then I'm going to do it, I despise Cal sure enough, but as a Seeker I won't let my personal views cloud my judgement, I hope  
  
"Right so what you want me to find out?" I asked calmly, trying hard not to show Kennet how Cal makes me feel, I'm sure he was fooled.  
  
"Well we think they're working on something, something bad, we know they've been practising dark magick but we've not enough proof against Selene herself, she's been very careful, but we know there's something in Widow's Vale she wants . . . and badly, we need you to find out what it is, we've got all the information we could from Robert Wilson, and now I'm afraid its down to you"  
  
I nodded, poor Robert, he had managed infiltrate Selene's San Franciscan Amyranth cell for about a month and found out quite enough to send me to New York but eventually he was found out and hasn't been seen since, we don't know if he's dead or began to like being in Amyranth and we don't have enough information to find out how to get them or prove anything, like we mentioned the coven is highly careful and secretive.  
  
Kennet handed me a stiff white envelope, "You plane tickets are in here, and we've rented you a small place in Widow's Vale, the next month is paid, but anytime over that then you have to rent it yourself, its not flashy, just big enough for you and your cousin"  
  
"So you're actually allowing me to take Sky this time," I smiled  
  
"Well you'll only take her along anyway, you always do," he sighed  
  
Damn straight, I thought.  
  
Sky and I are cousins, but we mean so much more than that to each other, we were raised practically like brother and sister after my parents . . . after they disappeared.  
  
"Well you leave first thing tomorrow morning, good luck Giomanach, keep in touch," he said picking up his things and heading for the door.  
  
"Yes Kennet, you know I will," I closed the door behind him.  
  
Widow's Vale here I come, I thought to myself.  
  
Being a seeker takes me to a lot of places but there was something in Widow's Vale that appealed to me, I had never heard of it until this morning, but as soon as Kennet said the name I had felt instantly drawn to it, and immediately wanted to go, mission or not.  
  
What is it that draws me to it? Beckons me to it? Is it the fact that Cal was there and I wanted so badly so see him go down? No that couldn't be it; I didn't know he was going to be there straight away, maybe my subconscious knew? I'll have to wait and see.  
  
I went to my room and pulled my sparse needs together and stuffed them in my case, I called Sky who had gone to visit one of her sisters and told her to come pack for we are going to America. 


	2. Finding Leads

A/n: first chapters are always boring aren't they! Just keep reading . . . you'll see it's a good one! Please review too!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***November 2001  
  
Well Kennet was right, the rented house isn't flashy, it's a mess. But it doesn't really matter I won't be spending so much time in it, all that matters is I find out what I need to. Today I went to the occult bookstore 'Practical Magick' up in Red Kill, a town not far away, that Kennet had suggested, the pair who ran it; David Redstone and Alyce Fernbrake are good witches and have friends in the council. I talked to them today and said that their coven Starlocket has a new leader . . . and I was shocked to find out that it was Selene Belltower! Selene is a player; she sets up covens and knocks them down . . . taking only the woodbanes like herself with her, fortunately David and Alyce they have nothing to do with her, but unfortunately they're being taken for a ride and are in danger, I can't tell them yet till we have anything on her, but I will be keeping a close eye, and frequently checking on them. They're nice people and good witches, and I would be sad if anything bad shall happen to them.  
  
Giomanach***  
  
"Got a job!" Sky smiled as she walked through the door.  
  
"Already?" I asked with a smirk, "We've barely been here two days and you've got yourself a job,"  
  
"Well someone had too," she said  
  
I waited for her to explain, "we need to be able pay for this place after the months gone, you're after SELENE BELLTOWER, there is no way you'd have finished this job in a month and besides you won't be able to work if your busy with them, you maybe a good seeker Hunter, but you're not that good if it'll come to her,"  
  
I nodded and agreed with her quick and clever thinking, "Okay then, so where then? This job? What do you do?" I asked  
  
"Oh it's just in some record store, better than nothing"  
  
I nodded and then took a deep breath and sighed  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, "Didn't you get any leads?"  
  
"Well all I could find out is that Selene is running a coven called Starlocket, Alyce and David are in it, they're those witches who run the occult shop, but they have no idea, I can't just go round panicking everyone, I have no idea how to start this one," I rested my elbows on my lap and buried my face in my hands.  
  
"What about Cal," Sky suggested  
  
"What?" I looked up  
  
"Well you could always start with Cal, he's got to play some part in it, follow him around, see what you could learn there"  
  
Now there's a thought . . . but, "No, I can't do that"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
I shrugged, "I don't know I just don't like the idea of following my bastard half-brother around all day"  
  
"Hunter, what is wrong with you? You have a way to get somewhere with your mission and you're not bothering!" Sky always made me see sense, why is this mission getting to me so much? This is not like me, I hate Cal, and it's messing me up, I had promised myself not to let him ruin my judgment.  
  
"Okay, he goes to the high school right?" I asked, Sky nodded, "so, I'll go tomorrow and check it out"  
  
Sky nodded satisfied  
  
"Thanks Sky,"  
  
She smiled, then turned and headed upstairs,  
  
I remained seated on the large couch deep in thought:  
  
I wasn't acting like myself, I knew that much, and I knew it was because of the involvement with Cal, he gets to me, bone deep. But what worried me still is that there was something else in this town that wants me to find it desperately, I feel it calling out for me, what if it's what Selene is looking for? Am I drawn to the darkness like my half- brother? Is this how the spiral towards darkness started for him? 


	3. Meeting Bree

A/n: Okay this will probably be posted in one big heap because I can't get on the net and people with do it for me – Thanks in advance. Right, I'm letting you know I'm not going to follow the series of events; I'll be changing it to fit in with my story. So if you spot something wrong, that's why!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***Something really weird happened today, I was driving to Practical Magick to check up on David and Alyce and then something made me swerve the car around and I quickly headed to the high school unknowing why. I parked the car near a red BMW and sat in the car looking at the school entrance wanting to know why my instincts had brought me here. Then I saw him, Cal Blaire, my hated half brother. He was walking down the steps with some girl, a brunette with really long hair, deep, dark brown eyes, she was really beautiful, a blood witch, I could sense her strength from here in the car. Then it occurred to me, they want that girl, all that raw power she has must be irresistible to Selene, and Cal was her way in. I needed to know more about her, not only because I needed to, but also I wanted to, there's something about her – I can't put my finger on it.  
  
Giomanach***  
  
I was sat in my freezing rented car looking out at the school, heavily cloaking myself; I didn't want Cal or the girl to sense me.  
  
A knock on my car window made me jump.  
  
I looked up and saw a girl I rolled the window down.  
  
"Hi, you waiting for someone?" she asked  
  
This girl was really attractive; she had mink brown hair and coffee coloured eyes.  
  
"Uh yeah," I said quickly trying not to take my eyes of that girl.  
  
She smiled at me, "You look lost, you must be new here, I've not seen you around before, and you're British too," she grinned wider  
  
Great that's all I needed, some lusting teenager flirting with me, she then caught where I held my glance and realised I was looking at Cal and the other girl.  
  
"You got to be kidding me," she laughed to herself.  
  
"What?" I asked  
  
"You know him?" she asked  
  
"What? Cal?" I asked  
  
"Yeah, is that who you're waiting for?"  
  
"Not really, who is that girl he's with?" if this girl knows them she might be able to help me get somewhere.  
  
"Morgan? You like Morgan? God what is with the male population?"  
  
"I'm sorry, can you fill me in here" I laughed  
  
"Well Morgan and I were best friends since kindergarten, then this month Cal comes to Widow's Vale high flirting with every girl in sight, I hook up with him one night and he dumps me for her, he put together some sort of coven with a group of people, I was in it, but I left with my friend Raven, if you think I'm staying in a coven with those two making love eyes at each other, you better think again"  
  
"What is his game?" I muttered aloud  
  
"Anyway, never mind about them, I'm Bree" she smiled and held out her hand  
  
"Hunter" I replied taking her hand and giving it a quick shake, I'm sure she want me to kiss her hand as I saw a faint look of disappointment cross her face.  
  
I kept my eyes on Morgan for a little while longer, then I saw her kiss Cal (which really pissed me off for some reason), get into her huge American car and then drive off, Cal smiled and then got into his own car and drove off.  
  
I focused my attention back to Bree, "You miss her don't you" I stated, her face then revealed all.  
  
She was about to turn to get into her car and then I called her back, "Bree"  
  
She swivelled around and smiled, "Yes?" she asked  
  
"Get in," I opened the door for her,  
  
Smiling she took me up on the car ride and I drove around town for a while.  
  
"Bree I can tell you care for this Morgan girl, I need you to help me, help her."  
  
She gave me a blank look, so I filled her in on only what she needed to know, "I'm a witch too, but I work for the witches council and it's my job to protect other bright witches and bring in those who use dark magick, please tell me, how long has Morgan been practising Wicca?"  
  
Bree laughed, I must admit it did sound pretty far-fetched.  
  
She then saw my face, "You're being serious aren't you?" I nodded  
  
"Well, Morgan's always been able to connect in circles, where as the rest of us couldn't, it was weird, but we've only been having circles since Cal came to town."  
  
I couldn't believe it, the power emanating from that girl in waves – she had been studying less than a month!  
  
"Does she know she's a blood witch?"  
  
Bree shook her head, "She can't be a blood witch" she said, "Her parents are strong Catholics and she's never done anything like that before"  
  
This was sounding weirder and weirder.  
  
"So you think that Morgan maybe abusing the dark arts or something?" she asked concerned  
  
I shook my head, from what I sensed, Morgan is innocent and upset about something, probably her falling out with Bree, she was not abusing anything.  
  
"No, I believe Cal is,"  
  
She gave me 'shock-face'.  
  
"What?" she asked open-mouthed  
  
"Cal's mother is an exceptionally powerful but dark witch and I think she's getting Cal close to Morgan for her powers"  
  
"Powers? Morgan doesn't have powers, she's just an ordinary girl like me,"  
  
I shook my head, "On the contrary, Morgan has so much raw untamed power radiating from her, I'm surprised even non-witches can't feel it, I just need to know how and why, will you help me?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, I mean Morgan and I –"  
  
"Listen Bree, I know you still care for her, and I know what they did to you was wrong but Morgan did nothing wrong here, Cal is using her, manipulating her, he's extremely charismatic and she's falling for it, I believe she's in danger"  
  
She thought about it then eventually nodded her head; I began to head the car back to the school parking lot.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" she asked as I parked up next to her car.  
  
"Nothing yet, I would like you to meet me at my house this Saturday evening about 6pm," I found a pen in my pocket and I pulled a piece of paper (well a clean Kleenex tissue) from the dashboard and scribbled my address down.  
  
"Here, please come" I said  
  
She nodded, "I feel like I'm in some weird James Bond meets Harry Potter movie"  
  
I laughed, "Understandable, I'll see you Saturday"  
  
I didn't wait for a goodbye, I just drove off, finally I had gotten somewhere.  
  
I think I now know what this town holds that is so special to me. 


	4. Introductions

A/n: Okay people – it's about to get interesting! Hunter and Morgan are going to meet! Yay! I'll keep it sort of how Cat did it in the book where they meet at a Starlocket coven meeting, and it will be in all Hunter's POV. Enjoy – read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***A few days have gone by since I spoke to Bree, when we met up on the Saturday she suggested that we should start our own coven which I thought wasn't such a bad idea, she got her friend Raven to come along and we started one, we asked them to find some more people and Raven dubbed the coven Kithic, meaning left-handed, she chose it before reading what it meant, but somehow we thought it sounded right and kept the name. Selene Belltower is holding some sort of Starlocket meeting and Alyce and David invited us along, I'm glad this will give me a chance to do some searching. I really hope Morgan will be there, but another part of me wishes she wouldn't be – I'm afraid for her, really afraid – and it's killing me.  
  
Giomanach***  
  
"I believe you know Hunter?" I heard Sky say, so I turned from my conversation to Alyce and was now facing Sky, Cal and Morgan.  
  
"Yes. I know Hunter," Cal said flatly  
  
"Cal," I said, then I turned to face Morgan, I've seen a lot of women more attractive than Morgan, but Morgan was beautiful she had beauty that spoke to me, she didn't stand out much but there something in her, she was strong, just standing near her was overwhelming  
  
"And you are?" I asked her, she didn't reply, I sounded too patronising.  
  
"Morgan Rowlands, Cal's girlfriend" Sky told me, when she said Cal's girlfriend, I struggled hard to keep my cool.  
  
"Morgan, this is Hunter Niall" she introduced  
  
Still she made no effort to say anything, I cast out my senses and searched through her, I was sensing a lot of emotions, the most recent is shock, betrayal and hurt, it made me pain for her, I wish I knew what was wrong, I wanted more than anything to just wrap my arms around her and help her through it all.  
  
Finally I managed to choke out, "Hello, Morgan," but the way it came out made me seem cold and standoffish  
  
"Cal," Morgan said quietly, "We've got to go, the movie"  
  
Using my amazing seeker skills I gathered that she and Cal were supposed to go to a movie.  
  
Cal focused his gaze upon Morgan, "Yes," he said, "Yes," then he looked back at Sky, "Have a good circle."  
  
"We will" she replied.  
  
Just then Selene came over and asked for a private word with Cal he nodded and left Morgan who quickly walked away from us, and by us I probably mean me.  
  
I hated that she felt uncomfortable about me.  
  
"Come on, I've seen enough" I said to Sky  
  
I didn't wait for a response I just headed for the door, I needed to get out of here. On our way out I'm sure I felt Morgan's presence but it felt like she was subconsciously trying to block her sense without realising because her aura felt clouded and then it was like she was gone.  
  
I looked over my shoulder, "Hunter? What is it?"  
  
"Morgan" I said quietly, "She's nearby, but she's blocked her senses, but the way she did it, it's like she has no control on her powers at all, it seems like she did it without realising,"  
  
"With all that power, no control, and with being in league with Cal and Selene as well, this can't be good"  
  
I shook my head, "No Sky, I don't think she's in league with them, he's just seducing her and she doesn't know what she's doing, I need to get her on her own and try make her see sense, Morgan's strong and unskilled, maybe I can help her"  
  
When we were out in my grey rented car, I felt Sky eyeing me, "What?" I asked  
  
"What was that back there?"  
  
"It's just Cal, you know how he gets to me"  
  
She shook her head, "I'm not talking about Cal and you know it"  
  
"Sky please, I'm too tired for mind games, I just want to bring Cal and Selene in without getting emotionally involved"  
  
"Too late for that" Sky said  
  
I focused my eyes sharply on her, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You know too well dear cousin, you couldn't take your eyes off her, you like her"  
  
"Who? What are talking about?"  
  
She nodded, "Who else, you're infatuated with her"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous"  
  
"Oh I'm ridiculous now am I?"  
  
I didn't say anything; I just started the engine and headed home.  
  
"You like her admit it" Sky said  
  
"No," 


	5. Blind

A/n: They've met! Yay! Well on with the next chapter! I'm just going to remind you that I'm not going to stick entirely to the storyline and that I'm changing it a bit, in this chapter there will be a lot taken from "blood witch" but its going to end up differently! Please go ahead and review coz I'll love you forever =D!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***She needs protecting from him, and I know I am supposed to save her. It makes me angry to think that Cal is using her in this way, I'm going to do everything I can to protect her from his dark influence. Recently I've been feeling ill, I know its not natural I bet Cal or Selene have spelled me, I will get to the bottom of this. I'm sure this girl is what Selene is after, Morgan has so much power who wouldn't want it, even I'm drawn so intensely towards her, but what scares me is – why am I?  
  
Giomanach***  
  
A few evenings after my first uncomfortable meeting with Morgan I followed her and Cal to practical Magick. I watched them go in and then I got out of my car and checked around Cal's car, I needed to know if was spelled or anything, I needed to make sure Morgan was safe.  
  
A little while later I felt them come out and realised I was busted when they caught me looking under the car, I stood up and turned to face the pair.  
  
I felt a little embarrassed that Morgan had to see me all puffy and bloodshot like this, but it was that bastard Cal's fault!  
  
"What are you doing, Niall?" Cal demanded  
  
"Just admiring your big American car" I said, flickering my gaze onto Morgan, "Hello Morgan" I said, again trying to be cool made it sound like an insult.  
  
"Interesting company you keep" I continued  
  
Cal then put himself between Morgan and me but I ignored him and continued talking to Morgan.  
  
"So Cal is teaching you the secrets of Wicca, is he? Of course, he has a few secrets of his own, eh?"  
  
"You can leave now Niall," Cal threatened  
  
"No I think not, I think I'll be around for a while, who knows I might have to teach Morgan a thing or two myself,"  
  
Finally Morgan spoke up, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
I shrugged, "Get away from me," Cal spat, he look seriously pissed and I was enjoying every minute of it, well that was until I caught the look of hatred from Morgan, I wanted to curl up and die.  
  
"There is one thing you should learn, Morgan. Cal isn't the only blood witch around. He'd like to think he's a big man, but he's really a small fry. One day you'll realise that. And I want to be there to see it"  
  
"Go to hell, Niall!" Cal growled  
  
"Look you don't know anything about me. So shut up and leave us alone" she then walked ahead to the car pushing passed me and as our arms brushed each other a large rush of static crackling energy passed through me, at first I thought she had done it but she was as shocked as I was . . . what the hell was that?  
  
She looked expectantly at Cal who finally caved and went with her, "Goodbye Morgan" I said, "I'll be seeing you soon"  
  
They both got into the car and drove off, I got into my own car a followed Cal as he took Morgan home, and I hid my car as he let her out.  
  
I watched them talking for a while and then they kissed, it brought the taste of vomit to my mouth, and then he drove off. I got out my car and quickly caught up with her.  
  
"Morgan!" I called  
  
She swivelled around to look at me.  
  
"What? What do you want from me? Why do you want to hurt me?" she pleaded sounding desperate despite the strength I felt in her.  
  
This was my chance to get her to understand.  
  
"Is there anywhere we could sit down and talk?" I asked  
  
She led me though her house called up to her parents saying she was with a friend in the den and we took a seat in there. As shallow as I was, I felt a bit happier that she said she was with a friend, Yes Niall, she really will tell her parents she talking with a complete stranger she hates.  
  
"Okay Hunter talk, and don't give me all this crap about Cal being evil"  
  
Okay, I told myself, get your act together.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm only trying to protect you, I don't want you to get hurt," I sounded too sincere, she gave me a stern look  
  
"Why do you care, you hate Cal, and I hate you so why don't you leave us both alone?"  
  
To hear her put it so boldly crushed me, she hated me, then again why shouldn't she?  
  
"Morgan, believe me, I do care, too much for my own good, I don't know why, but I don't want Cal to hurt you"  
  
"But how do I know your not the evil one?" she asked  
  
I shrugged, "you've just got to trust me"  
  
"But I don't, I trust Cal . . ." the way she left off there made me realise it wasn't too late yet, she didn't completely trust him.  
  
"Believe that I would never want to hurt you," I said softly.  
  
I lifted her head with my finger and I lost myself in her eyes, she reached out with her fingers and placed them on my temples. I heard her voice in my mind, I want to trust you, she said.  
  
I let down my guard and let her search through my mind, at first I was receiving images from her about her life and the recent horrific realisations then she was seeing my life: my childhood, about my parents about my missions and my latest one involving Cal and Selene and then . . . Oh bloody Hell!  
  
She quickly pulled away severing our connections leaving us both with painful headaches.  
  
"Why? Why me?" she asked  
  
"Why not you Morgan, look this is all new to me, I don't know why its happened but it has,"  
  
"But you don't even you like me, you hate Cal,"  
  
"I do like you, I'm just never one to show my real feelings with the exception of my hatred for Cal,"  
  
"You love me?" she asked dazed  
  
I nodded, "Morgan, you must now understand that I'm telling the truth,"  
  
"But Cal would never lie to me, he loves me" she said quietly  
  
I nodded, "Maybe so, but not as much as I do Morgan, he's using you, he and his mother only want your powers, and I'm trying to protect you"  
  
She shook her head, "No, no Cal can't do that to me, he wouldn't I love him"  
  
"Please Morgan, I'm not asking for you to love me back, I'm just asking for your trust because if you want to be safe, I'm going to need it,"  
  
Please, please, please leave him, I love you, be with me, I silently begged  
  
Her beautiful eyes filed with tears, I had caused them and I felt awful, I pulled her into my arms and held her, and then before I knew what I was doing I went in and kissed her, a first she was stunned but then she responded bringing in a fiery passion that was amazingly unbelievable, 'Yes! Yes!' I wanted to cry but then she pulled away.  
  
"I can't, I can't." she panted.  
  
"I- I – I'm sorry," I said quickly.  
  
"I'm with Cal"  
  
I felt my cheeks heat up, "Why!" I yelled, "You don't know what you're doing with him, you're blind to the truth Morgan, they're using you and you can't see it"  
  
Again I felt bad and apologised.  
  
She wouldn't look at me.  
  
"I wish you could scry, then you would see what I saw, what Cal and Selene are really like" I sighed  
  
She then looked at me, "I can scry," she said. 


	6. Scrying with fire

A/n: Okay glad u guys are enjoying "Journals of a seeker" I would love to hear your reviews. Well I'm very happy because I met Eliza Dushku on Sunday! =D (she plays Faith in Buffy!) she's soooo sweet and she signed her autograph on a cool pic of her and she's just so great! You guys should all meet her too!!! Well read and review people! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What?" I gasped, though I really shouldn't be surprised with the amount of power she has,  
  
"You've been studying just over a month, you're not even initiated, how is that possible"  
  
She just shrugged; she then stared at me a split second and shook her head.  
  
"No, uh-huh, no! I see what you're doing, you're just trying to break me and Cal up, whatever these feelings for me are just let them go and leave me alone"  
  
I looked deep into her eyes, I knew she held something for me too, "Okay," I said, "Only if you look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me either, not even the tiniest bit"  
  
She turned her eyes to the floor then looked back up at me "I don't" she said  
  
I shook my head, "Don't lie,"  
  
"Hunter just go!"  
  
"Not until you see what I see, know what I know! Cal is dangerous"  
  
"Hunter, please" she said softly in a voice that nearly broke my heart  
  
"You have doubts don't you? You think there's a chance I might be telling you the truth, just scry – what harm will it do?" I asked  
  
She let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"Will you leave me alone?" she asked  
  
I nodded, "I promise"  
  
"Morgan honey?" Just then Morgan's mum walked through the door, "Oh yes, you have company, hello dear" she said to me, "Mary K has gone to Jaycee's and your father and I are going for a meal with Eileen and Paula, would you like to come?"  
  
She shook her head, "No, it's okay I'll stay here I'm not hungry,"  
  
Just then her mother gave her a weird look, "Mom, this is my friend Hunter" Morgan introduced.  
  
"Pleasure," I said standing to shake her hand  
  
"Such a nice boy" her mum smiled, "I thought your boyfriend was that Cal?"  
  
Morgan rolled her eyes, "Cal is my boyfriend, Hunter is his brother" she said knowing I wouldn't like it.  
  
"Half-brother" I put in  
  
Morgan's mum smiled, "Well nice to meet you dear, Morgan don't be up too long"  
  
"Okay mom, see you later" Morgan said, then they left, Morgan and I were alone in the house.  
  
"Fate," I said  
  
"Oh Please" Morgan said.  
  
Morgan headed upstairs to fetch her tools and then we set up a small circle with us sat in the middle, I reached into my coat pocket to pull out my lueg when I saw Morgan pick up a candle and light it with her mind.  
  
"Okay, who taught you these things? Was it Cal?" I asked feeling a surge of jealousy.  
  
"No, I figure most things out myself" she said placing the candle in between us.  
  
"You scry with fire?" I asked her  
  
She nodded, "The fire shows me things, it speaks to me"  
  
I had never scryed with fire before; stone was the element that suited me.  
  
We both gazed into the flame, our foreheads touching we sank into a meditative state and willed the fire to show us Selene and Cal, how they really were and what they really wanted from Morgan.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" the fire challenged us  
  
"Yes" we both answered  
  
Just then an image appeared, It was Selene in front of a large group of witches, some of them I recognised some I didn't, half of them were on the councils top wanted list.  
  
"You said you'll bring her! When will she be here?" a woman asked Selene  
  
"I'm sorry, my son has been working hard on the girl, I believe he's trying his best, Cal would you care to inform us on where you stand with her?"  
  
Cal was sat across the room, arms folded on a chair, "I'm close, she'll come soon, I'll make sure of it"  
  
"But do we really need her? Is she all you said?" a man asked  
  
"All that and more, she is the last of Belwicket, a Riordan no-less, Maeve's child as well as Ciaran's"  
  
The coven nodded and spoke excitedly between themselves.  
  
"I've seen enough" I heard Morgan in my head.  
  
We both pulled away and the image snuffed out, I ran my mind over what I just witnessed, had Selene really said that Morgan was Ciaran's daughter? Now I was guessing Selene was talking about Ciaran MacEwan, an extremely powerful – but dark – witch.  
  
But Morgan looked too distressed to register that and I think now wasn't the time to tell her, her eyes began welling up with tears.  
  
"Morgan, I –" I began  
  
"No!" she interrupted, "Don't! Leave me alone!" she sobbed  
  
"Morgan, please, I didn't mean –" again she cut me off but this time she didn't say anything she stood up and ran out of the house and drove off in her car.  
  
I headed out of the house myself and couldn't find any trace of her, I closed her front door and got into my own car and scryed for her, I only saw her in the car, I didn't see where she was, DAMMIT!  
  
~*~ Sky! ~*~ I messaged  
  
~*~ What? ~*~ She sent back  
  
~*~ Morgan knows the truth and has ran off, keep scrying for her and tell me if you find her, I'm going to keep driving around ~*~  
  
~*~ Okay, how did she take the news? ~*~  
  
~*~ Obviously not too good, I hate myself for putting her through this ~*~  
  
~*~ She needed to know Hunter, you did good ~*~  
  
~*~ I know, I just wish she didn't hate me, this will all be so much easier ~*~  
  
Then I drove around the town for about half an hour – I got nothing but then just as I was heading to the outskirts of town I sensed her, I got extreme amounts of pain and distress.  
  
~*~ I found her ~*~ Sky sent me  
  
~*~ I know, me too, I just sensed her ~*~  
  
~*~ Yes, the old Methodist cemetery ~*~ 


	7. Cal

A/n: Heya people! Well I know you guys aren't enjoying this story as much as the others I've done due to the lack of reviews so I apologise that its so . . . boring! Well anyways I'll stick to it until I have a brainstorm for a new fic, which will inevitably be a lot better than this one . . . well please review if you can be bothered!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***I was reading a book on crystals and read that the Morganite is a powerful healing crystal and if you send your energy into it, it reveals what is deepest in the witches heart, I am going to try it, I need to know if how I feel about Morgan is true . . . but do I really need magick to prove how I feel? Why does she wind me up like this! I think its more than just love, it must be . . .  
  
Giomanach***  
  
"What are you doing here Niall?" Cal demanded when he saw me walk up to him and Morgan in the old Methodist cemetery.  
  
I was shocked, Cal was holding Morgan by her neck and her face was bright red and tears were streaming down her eyes.  
  
"Cal . . . Please" I barely heard her choke.  
  
"Cal let her go!" I growled, "Let her go now!"  
  
Seeing Morgan being held up like that all defenceless hit me bone deep, it brought out a lot of untouched rage, something I had never felt before in my life, and it was frightening.  
  
"Or what Giomanach? Are you going to turn me into the council? Strip me of my powers"  
  
"I can do a lot worse," I said in a low voice hardly like my own  
  
"Like kill me?" he raised his eyebrows in a comical way, mocking me with his eyes.  
  
"There are things worse than death," I threatened  
  
~*~ Hunter, please! Help me! ~*~  
  
The message from Morgan caught me off guard  
  
Cal threw Morgan to the ground and bound her powers he also bound her physically so she couldn't move nor speak.  
  
Cal ran at me and before I had time to move he collided his head into my abdomen, he dragged me down with an 'oof' knocking all the wind out of me and then he sat on top of me and started hitting my face.  
  
I threw him off me and scrambled to my feet and I punched his jaw and then I hit him again which broke his nose.  
  
"You bastard, I'm going to enjoy killing you even more" Cal cried, he pulled his athame from his boot and we circled each other  
  
I began to call on the powers of the council – in emergencies like these; I could call on the council's powers to aid me in magickal fights.  
  
Both Cal and I advanced on each other, I managed to get the athame off him and I kicked it away from his grasp.  
  
But then we were both distracted by a large pop, as a nearby tree bark exploded. It appeared that Morgan had broke out of Cal's binding spell and exploded the tree bark merely as a distraction so she would have our full attention  
  
She was stood up with Cal's athame in her hand. Cal and I were stood apart facing her. She was sobbing her heart out.  
  
"Morgan love, you need to understand, Hunter wants you for you powers he doesn't care about you, he's been tricking you, he manipulated the scrying you both did, he hates me and will do anything to brake us up, I love you Morgan" Cal pleaded with her  
  
Morgan's eyes flickered to me, "It's not true Morgan don't believe him!"  
  
"Don't listen to him!" Cal spat, "Morgan, remember our plans? Our little apartment? Remember? We're mùirn beatha dàns"  
  
What a load of crap, I thought, but then it occurred to me, when Cal said those words "mùirn beatha dàns" I knew then and there that it was Morgan and I who were soul mates, its how I felt, I never really believe in it before . . . not until now  
  
"Shut up!" Morgan cried, "Both of you!"  
  
She then put us both in binding spells, ones so we could only speak; I was surprised by how strong they were considering her lack of practise.  
  
"Cal? Why did you hurt me?" she asked  
  
"I'm sorry Morgan, I really am" he said, "But my mom has friends she wants you to meet and then u told me about how you scryed with Giomanach and it pissed me off, if you just came with me then it would never have happened,"  
  
"I know what you plan is . . . scrying never lies to me, so don't you lie to me!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Morgan! There is no plan! I love you; we just want you to meet some friends of ours . . ."  
  
"Yeah, the entire coven of Amyranth!" I put in  
  
"Amyranth?" Morgan queried  
  
"Selene's other coven, full of the traditional, dark woodbanes, it's the coven that have control over the dark wave"  
  
"Cal?" Morgan's voice sounded full of despair and I wanted nothing more than to hold her and kiss away all the tears  
  
"OKAY!" he yelled, "There is-was a plan, my mother wants your powers, and your mothers tools, and I was just a device for her to get at you, so I did, I made you love me, want me, but nobody said I had to love you back, because I do! Dammit I do!"  
  
"You're lying!" Morgan yelled, "You don't love me you never did!"  
  
She released me from the binding spell and kept Cal under his.  
  
"Now I know, I feel nothing for you anymore Cal, I don't love you!" She kept yelling at him, she then walked over to me and kissed me hard and when she pulled away she said softly, "I love you"  
  
I smiled and felt like screaming 'YES!' but I remembered Cal bound on the floor beside us.  
  
"Morgan? What are you doing!?" Cal asked outraged  
  
"Kissing Hunter," she said simply  
  
"But I thought we loved each other," he tried again  
  
Morgan shook her head, "No," she said, "I love Hunter, not you"  
  
Cal looked like he had just been slapped  
  
"What do we do with him?" Morgan asked me  
  
"Well we should call the council to ask what needs to be done" I replied  
  
Morgan tightened her binding spell on Cal so he wasn't even able to move his lips anymore.  
  
"But I know they'll want me to strip him of his powers"  
  
I saw fear in Cal's eyes.  
  
Morgan's head hung low, she was silently crying, I lifted her chin with my finger and kissed her quickly on the lips, "Hey, come on now, it's okay, your safe Morgan, I love you, I won't let anybody hurt you."  
  
"I feel so stupid," she sobbed, "I can't believe I thought I loved Cal, but he was lying to me, using me"  
  
"It's okay" I held her in a warm embrace,  
  
After about a minute or two I released my hold of Morgan and called Sky, Alyce and David because if we were going to strip Cal, it would have to be here, tonight. 


	8. Stripping

A/n: Well I've been getting a few reviews about how people think this Hunter and Morgan romance is blooming too fast . . . I wanted to move it a bit differently and make Morgan a slightly stronger person so just to clarify – 1. Morgan felt so betrayed by Cal it made her realise that she didn't deep down love or trust him and she snapped out of it. 2. I should have mentioned that Morgan wasn't given the spelled pentacle from Cal 3. If Morgan and Hunter are in fact mùirn beatha dàns, why wouldn't they fall in love that quick? I mean it wasn't long before Cate Tiernan got them together. Anyways on with chapter 8, please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Morgan?" I said softly, she was sat against a tree crying, "Morgan? Are you ready, Alyce, David and Sky are here"  
  
She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked over at Cal on the floor still wrapped in her binding spell trying unsuccessfully to break free.  
  
She shook her head, "I'm sorry I don't think I can"  
  
I knelt down beside her and rested my hands on her shoulders, "Listen Morgan, I know you did have some feelings for him but we have no one else to do this, we need you Morgan, this needs to be done"  
  
I pulled her close to me, "I feel so stupid!" she cried,  
  
I said nothing instead I wiped her eyes and took her hand and helped her up, "Come on" I said softly.  
  
She slowly stood with her hand in mine and we crossed to the ready made circle, Cal inside a pentacle with Sky Alyce and David on each of the points then Morgan and I stood on the two remaining points.  
  
The ritual was long and I felt Morgan's pain throughout, the pain of Cal's betrayal and the pain because it had to end like this.  
  
There on that night we unravelled who Cal was, took away who he was leaving behind a hollow shell that looked like the being that was their only moments before.  
  
When we had done Morgan burst into tears again, I folded her in my arms and left Cal with Sky, Alyce and David and sent Kennet Muir a message telling him to come pick up Cal, I took Morgan back to my house and would take her home when she looked a little better.  
  
We sat on my overstuffed velvet couch with the large coal fire lit in front of us, Morgan's head rested against my chest and I continuously ran my fingers through her long hair.  
  
We sat in a long comfortable silence no words were needed.  
  
"Shall I take you home now?" I asked after I felt she had calmed down  
  
I felt her head shake against me, "Can we just lie like this forever?" Morgan asked  
  
"I wish we could too" I sighed  
  
She sat up to face me, I found myself once again getting lost in her eyes, our faces so close our noses were almost touching.  
  
Going unnaturally out of my character I placed my hand on the back of her head and I pulled her in and kissed her hard, she instantly responded fighting fire with fire.  
  
After a while we pulled apart and Morgan looked at her watch.  
  
"I really must go now," she said, I nodded and stood up and went to grab me keys when I felt Morgan grab my arm and pulled me back round again and kissed me.  
  
I pushed her against the far wall kissing her harder and somehow we had made our way upstairs, making out on my bed.  
  
I heard my bedroom door slam shut and I looked down at Morgan who was lying underneath me she giggled, I grinned and leaned down to kiss her more.  
  
We allowed our hands to roam around each others body, getting used to one other, then I felt her starting to unbutton my shirt, when it was undone I pulled it off me and I threw it on the floor, still kissing each other madly I pulled Morgan's sweater off and she unbuttoned my pants, shortly we were both unclothed and were about to pledge ourselves to one another as soul mates.  
  
We twined our bodies together moving as one, every single one of my nerve endings tingled in delight, my body thrummed with pleasure, perfect bliss overtook us.  
  
The next morning I awoke around 7 to find a sleeping Morgan curled up in my arms, and it was all I could do but to watch her in her peaceful state.  
  
I smiled recalling last nights events, but then remembered what had happened before it, Cal, we had stripped him, and it wouldn't be too long before Selene would know, she would come after us.  
  
I scolded myself, Stop thinking of such things Niall! We'll have to deal with it when the time comes, but right now you're lying in bed with the woman you love and all you're thinking about is Selene Belltower.  
  
I forced myself to drain those thoughts away and I began thinking about my future, no doubt in my heart says I don't love Morgan, she is my one perfect match, but being a seeker takes me all over and there's no way Morgan would be able to come along with, besides it wasn't safe, but there's also no way I can leave her.  
  
"Morning" Morgan smiled as she woke up, stretching her arms  
  
"Morning" I smiled kissing her softly on the nose  
  
"How are you feeling?" I asked,  
  
She shrugged, "About us or about Cal?"  
  
"Both" I replied,  
  
"I've been thinking a lot this morning, I couldn't sleep for a couple of hours after you, but we did the right thing, right?"  
  
I nodded, "Cal was dangerous, and he's helped his mum hurt a lot of people, he needed to be stopped Morgan, I know you loved him, but you had to do it"  
  
She nodded, "I've been thinking, back on when I was going out with him, it seemed like I never really loved him, it was just some childish crush, he split Bree and I up and I became dependant on him, I think mainly I was so flattered because I never had a boyfriend before especially one as good looking as Cal, so it just became infatuation, but not love"  
  
I nodded, "And now?"  
  
"I know I've done the right thing and now I've discovered more than just infatuation, I've discovered love" she smiled and kissed me, it didn't take me two seconds to respond.  
  
When we broke apart we grinned at each other.  
  
"Ah crap!" Morgan cried  
  
"What? What's wrong?" I asked  
  
"What time is it? My parents have probably called out a search party by now, thank god it's a Saturday, can I use your phone?" I nodded and pointed at the handset on the bedside table.  
  
She called her mum and told her she had broken up with Cal and was really upset so she stayed at her friend Tamara's house and she apologised for not calling.  
  
She was on the phone a while and I knew she was getting told off and a huge lecture.  
  
When she hung up she turned back to me and smiled, "Right, I'm yours all day now,"  
  
I smiled and kissed her; we then sunk back under the covers and made love again.  
  
Love the ultimate magick, I thought. 


	9. The Morning After

A/n: Thanks for the great reviews guys. . . glad your enjoying it! Keep on reviewing! Okay I apologise in advance that my chapter is so short compared to my others!  
  
Little fish1 – happy now? Heehee!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan fell asleep again so I left her rest and slipped on my boxers and the shirt I was wearing yesterday and headed downstairs where Sky was sat stirring a cup of tea in the kitchen.  
  
She raised a suggestive eyebrow when she noticed I was grinning from ear to ear and then she realised that Morgan hadn't gone home, obviously then just putting to and to together she screwed up her face and shuddered, I laughed.  
  
"There's more tea in the pot if you want one," she said as she buttered a piece of toast,  
  
"Thanks," I said pouring myself a cup, "You must have known Morgan was here" I said changing the subject back  
  
"I just got in," she said, "after you left, Kennet came about 3 hours later in a small jet thing with a few other council cronies then we went back to Alyce's it was late when Kennet left, about 4am and I was tired so she let me spend the night there," then she raised her eyebrows, "I wonder how come you didn't notice" I said nothing and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"So how is she?" Sky asked  
  
I quickly flickered my gaze on Sky, "Not that you idiot," she looked a bit disgusted and then said, "I meant after the whole Cal thing?!"  
  
Feeling relieved she cleared that up I shrugged, "I mean she says she's okay, but she's not going to recover just like that, I think its too raw for her to really deal with it yet"  
  
Sky nodded and then finished her tea and put the cup in the dishwasher, "I'm heading to bed, I'm tired"  
  
I nodded, then my senses tingled, "Morning Morgan" I heard Sky said as she left the kitchen passing Morgan by as she was coming in.  
  
I turned and stood up pulling her into my arms for a quick embrace and a kiss on the forehead then we both sat on a stool  
  
"Did I interrupt something?" Morgan asked,  
  
I shook my head, "Sky didn't get much sleep, she was going to bed"  
  
Morgan's mouth dropped slightly, "Did we, err –" I laughed, "No we didn't keep her up, she spent the night at Alyce's, they were waiting for Kennet for a while"  
  
Morgan rubbed her temples, "What's wrong?" I asked,  
  
She shook her head, "Nothing, just a headache" "Would you like me to sort it for you?" I offered, "Please, I feel like my brain cells are about to burst"  
  
I reached out my fingers and rubbed them gently on her temples and murmured a quick spell I learned years ago to rid yourself of a headache, but that wasn't what happened.  
  
***A man, possibly in his mid-40's maybe younger was looking directly at me or – Morgan, he had eyes like Morgan's, and he was calling her 'daughter'. This wasn't Angus Bramson, I thought stupidly, then I remember where I recognised the man, I saw his picture in one of the councils files, this was Ciaran MacEwan, how was this possible – did Morgan know? Then the image flickered to one of Selene torturing Morgan, forcing her to join their side, then came and image of me tied up and bound Morgan refused to join them once again so they threatened to kill me, Morgan agreed to save me but Ciaran killed me anyway, Morgan was then brought up in darkness, she wiped out towns and cities, controlling the dark wave, a true power conduit, the wave in her complete control, but Morgan bore a child, my child. I then saw Morgan weeping for me and for what she was doing, and she killed herself in doing so her daughter was raised by Ciaran, which repeated the vicious cycle***  
  
I snapped out of it, those images were supposed to go to Morgan, but I had interfered and intercepted them, "What's wrong Hunter?" I faintly heard Morgan asked  
  
I rubbed my forehead, was this our future? I needed to stop it.  
  
"Morgan, I have something to tell you, and you're not going to like it"  
  
She sighed, "I had a feeling I wouldn't"  
  
"Angus Bramson wasn't your father,"  
  
She looked up, "What?" she asked  
  
Then I explained everything I had just seen, about the vision and how I thought it was our possible future.  
  
"Oh Goddess," Morgan breathed, "Are you sure this man, Ciaran, is my birth father?"  
  
I nodded, "I don't know how I knew, it was just clear as daylight, and the resemblance is close, especially those eyes"  
  
"What? So you think this is our actual future?" Morgan asked  
  
I nodded, "I think its possible –" "No! I won't let it, we can't, no, it can't" she burst into tears after she cut me off  
  
I pulled her into my arms, it was unfair for her to go through this and I wished it didn't.  
  
"We'll get through this together," I whispered in her ear, "You never have to be alone, I love you" 


	10. Practical Magick

A/n: I dedicate this chapter to Katie (a.k.a. little fish1) since she forced me to write it so she would write another chapter in her story ('tis a vicious cycle) but sorry hun I have a feeling it'll be quite short. Anyways here goes. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later Morgan headed back to bed, she'd had a long month and it was catching up on her.  
  
I decided to head out and get some fresh air, I got dressed, left Morgan a note and went out to my car and decided to head for Practical Magick.  
  
"Good Morning Hunter" Alyce greeted me with a warm smile  
  
"Morning" I replied, I instinctively cast out my senses and realised Alyce was feeling a little depressed  
  
"What's wrong? Where's David?" I asked  
  
"David has gone for another meeting with Stuart Afton's Lawyers"  
  
"Stewart Afton?" I asked  
  
Alyce nodded, "David's Aunt died last week and she owned this place, she left it to him of course but along with many unpaid debts to Stewart Afton who had given her a loan, because he's not a bank he can work this anyway he wants, we might have to close down shop"  
  
I felt sad for them all, this place had become a kind of haven, I would hate for it to close.  
  
"I'm sorry is there anything I can do?"  
  
She shook her head, "I Sense you have your own problems, more important than these, what's bothering you?"  
  
Now was the time to tell her, I thought, I had briefly told her and David that Cal had called a Taibhs so I had to strip him but nothing more about them  
  
"Alyce I'm sorry I have to break this to you, but Selene is a dark woodbane I was sent here to catch them in the act to they can answer to the council, Cal was too"  
  
I then told her the whole story, she didn't look as shocked as I thought though, she sighed, "I should have saw this coming, I knew there was something – odd about her circles, and then the fact we had Cal stripped should have given it away,"  
  
I nodded, "But that's not all," then I told her about intercepting Morgan's vision  
  
"Your right you do need help"  
  
Just then David walked through the door with a huge grin on his face, for someone who was in a great amount of debt he was surprisingly upbeat.  
  
"What is it David?" Alyce asked  
  
"Stewart Afton had a stock windfall and has forgiven the debt on practical Magick!" he exclaimed,  
  
This didn't seem like typical businessman behaviour  
  
"Oh Goddess! That's wonderful!" Alyce cried, "Isn't it wonderful"  
  
"Mmhm" I nodded, deep in thought, "I better get back to Morgan, I'll speak to you guy's later"  
  
They nodded, "Oh Alyce? Will you fill David in?" Alyce nodded and I headed for the door but as I passed David I couldn't help noticing his bandaged hand with a little blood seeping through. 


	11. Denial

A/n: Hey guys I'm back I'm really, really, really, sorry I haven't updated for a while my computer completely crashed and it's still not exactly fixed so while I can I'll update for you! I hope you guys are still reading this! Please read and review!  
  
So much is happening to me, so much that I can't even see, so many words of wisdom I am trying to be, catch me if I should fall, even more so while I'm standing tall. Whispering thoughts in all different ways that I'm in a daze. My head is spinning around and it's making me dizzy, I'm spinning around and its making me ill, they don't understand what I'm going through, just have to find a way to climb – it'll be in my own time.  
  
Morgan Rowlands  
  
"What's wrong?" were the first words she said to me as I breezed through the door, I looked up at Morgan, still lost in my own thought barely recognising what she had said.  
  
"Hunter?" I blinked and met her gaze,  
  
"Sorry love," I said, "I was thinking"  
  
Morgan grinned, "Nah too easy," I gave her a funny look then her face when serious, "About what?" she asked  
  
"Well firstly because of Selene, she'll be back and she won't be alone and secondly because of the debt on Practical Magick"  
  
"You heard about that too, I don't know what I'd do without it,"  
  
"No, you don't understand the debt's been cleared" I told her  
  
"What! Oh goddess that's great news!"  
  
I sat in silence, "What? Why isn't it great news Hunter?" Morgan said expectantly  
  
"Well, businessmen like Afton don't just forget huge debt's like that because of a stock windfall,"  
  
"Windfall?" Morgan said thoughtfully, "Maybe he was feeling generous, I know I would be"  
  
I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead, "You clearly are not a businessman"  
  
She pulled away from me, "So what are you saying Hunter?"  
  
"I think David has used magick against Afton to make him forgive the debt"  
  
Morgan shook her head, "No, not David, he couldn't – wouldn't –"  
  
"Morgan please I know this is hard but being a seeker gives me an intuition about these things I'm sorry"  
  
She shook her head, "No" she said, she grabbed her car keys, "I'm going to straighten this out"  
  
"Morgan, wait! Where are you going?" I asked  
  
She didn't reply she just carried on heading outside for her old wreck of a car.  
  
I closed my front door and followed her and got into the passenger seat, before she started the engine she rang directory enquiries and asked for Afton's address, she then said thank you to the operator and drove to his home.  
  
"What are you going to do? Ask him about the windfall? Ask why he forgave the debt?" I asked  
  
She nodded, "Too right, I don't know why you would just assume that David – our friend – would abuse Magick,"  
  
When we got there she walked right up to the door and pushed the doorbell, an old woman dressed like a French maid answered the door.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked  
  
"Yes," Morgan said, "Can we please speak with Mr Afton?"  
  
The woman sighed, "I'm afraid you can't, Mr Afton had a stroke this morning and was rushed to the hospital,"  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear that" Morgan said softly, "Is he okay?"  
  
"We don't know, the doctors said it was really unusual, they have no idea what could have caused it, nobody takes better care of their health than Mr. Afton,"  
  
"Okay then, I hope he gets better soon, sorry to bother you"  
  
"Okay dear, bye" said the woman as she closed the door.  
  
We both got back into the car.  
  
"Before you speak" Morgan cut in as I was about to speak, "Let's say hypothetically David did all cause this – Why? How?"  
  
"Well the was a Band-Aid on his wrist with a lot of blood seeping through, looks like he was doing a blood letting ritual, maybe calling on a taibhs to assist him,"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait!" Morgan cried, "You said nothing about a Band-Aid earlier,  
  
I sighed, "I'm saying it now,"  
  
"But why would he want to hurt Afton?" Morgan asked, finally she was beginning to believe me  
  
"I don't think David wanted to HURT Afton, dark spirits are very unpredictable, they don't always give the intended result,"  
  
Suddenly I heard Sky's voice in my head,  
  
"What is it?" Morgan asked  
  
"Sky, she said we've got to meet her at the old Methodist cemetery and to make it quick, she and Kithic are holding a circle and she's just caught a glimpse of David"  
  
"Yeah, he could be there for a million reasons"  
  
"Morgan he's doing a bloodletting ritual"  
  
Oh Goddess, do I really want Morgan to Hate me, it's certainly going that way, we've just got together and I'm driving her away!  
  
She roared up the engine and headed for the cemetery. 


	12. Proof

[A/n: Well I'm back to bring you another chapter of Journals of a Seeker. I hope your enjoying it so far, I apologise yet again for the lace of updating, my computer has totally screwed up again so I'm asking people to upload it for me, and besides I'm always to tired to update anyway, but I'm making an effort guys! I promise! I've also noticed that not a lot of the little mark things are working on fanfiction so all my BOS entries, witch messages etc with be represented in these bracket-y things. Please review!]  
  
That was it, the proof I needed for her to believe me, to trust me again, we had joined Sky and her coven and we watched as David finished his ritual. One he'd finished, I tore through the bushes and in my quickest movements I wrapped the braigh around his wrists.  
  
"Hunter, I can explain!" he muttered.  
  
I looked up to see Sky trying to push her coven away from watching the ordeal and then I saw Morgan, her eyes were wide with terror and looked at me if I was some inhuman monster, this was her friend.  
  
"David I already know what's going, why did you do it?"  
  
I quickly looked back up to see if Morgan was okay, she had obviously seen enough, she turned around and ran, "Morgan!" Sky called after her. Bree went after her for a while but came back breathless; "She's gone, put some confusing magick on me so I can't find her"  
  
Oh no! My head pounded with thoughts of going after her, but I needed to deal with David, "Sky, send the coven home and call Alyce and ask her to bring 3 more blood witches with her." She nodded and did as I asked.  
  
A little less the half an hour later Alyce had come bringing two members of her coven, Starlocket, with her, "Hunter this is Polly Goodacre and Lucy Hammond," Sky introduced, "I couldn't find David anywhere, what are we here for?" Alyce asked I pointed over at a tree where David was bound by the braigh and I had knocked him unconscious with a powerful sleeping spell.  
  
"Oh Goddess!" Alyce cried, she broke into tears, "What happened?" Sky and I filled Alyce in on what David had been doing, she couldn't believe it, he was her dearest friend, he was a friend of all of us.  
  
The deal was done... it took us about an hour to strip him of powers, I hated to do it, and I bet Alyce felt 10 times worse, but rules were rules... and because of who I am and where I am, it had to be me.  
  
Then I remembered Morgan, I needed to talk with her, and as if she had read my mind Sky put her hand on my shoulder, "I'll look for her, she may be a little sensitive of you right now, give me a chance to bring her around" I knew she was right, "Okay, but please hurry, I need to see her" she nodded, got in her car and drove off.  
  
I went over to help Alyce and David, I took them to the shop and Alyce said she was going to call his brother to come for him from Ireland. I nodded and hugged them both and headed for home.  
  
Heading straight for the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea I realised that Sky had been gone for over an hour, it shouldn't take that long... where were they?  
  
[Sky are you bringing her back?] I sent  
[Well, I can't find her] she replied  
[WHAT!]  
[I've drove all over this town I can't sense her anywhere!]  
[Come back I'm going myself]  
  
Oh goddess, where could she be? 


	13. Searching

[A/n chap 13 here we go! Please read and review!]  
  
"Hunter what can you possibly do or where can you possibly go to find her... I've tried everything, I've been everywhere, she's really covered her tracks" Sky said the moment she walked into the house and saw me pulling me coat on and slipping into my shoes.  
  
I loved up at my cousin, "I don't think she's runaway, there's something more to it, I can feel it, no, more than that, I know it"  
  
Sky looked at me in disbelief, "What are you talking about Hunter?"  
  
"As soon as I know myself I'll fill you in" I barged passed her and headed straight for my car, followed closely by Sky.  
  
"I'm coming with you!" she announced  
  
"Fine, I might need all the help I can get,"  
  
We both got into the car and drove around, "So what's the point of this? I've already drove round," Sky said  
  
"I've got my senses out, maybe I can pick up something because Morgan and I have a connection of some kind," she shrugged, "Perhaps"  
  
I halted outside Morgan's house, I couldn't sense her, but she could be strong enough to completely block her from us, "I'm going to see if she's in" I started to unfasten my belt.  
  
"Hunter don't be ridiculous," Sky said,  
  
"What why?"  
  
"Well for starters if you knock on that door and Morgan isn't in then your going to get her parents answering the door and its going on for 2am, how are you going to explain yourself? And then when her parents realise Morgan's not there, you're going to worry them and get them involved in something they shouldn't be,"  
  
Sky had a good point, I re-fastened my belt, "You're right, I'm sorry, I'm freaked out and really worried about her, I've gone to irrational thinking,"  
  
She rubbed my shoulder, "I know,"  
  
"I'll never forgive myself if something happened to her," my head begun to spin with all the dreadful possibilities.  
  
"Err Hunter..."  
  
I looked at Sky with a questioning look, "I've just realised that no one inside is actually asleep, we've just been worried about Morgan, they're all awake,"  
  
Again I realised Sky was right.  
  
Just then the front door of the house opened, Mr and Mrs Rowlands came out in their pyjama's and headed for their car, and Mary K was stood in the doorway, I got out the car.  
  
"Oh Hunter, thank God you're here," Mrs Rowlands came over to me, Mr Rowlands gave me an odd look, "Who's this?" he asked  
  
"Hunter Niall," I held out my hand but he didn't accept it, "What are you doing here at this hour?" he questioned, Mrs Rowlands glared at her husband, "This is Morgan's friend, Cal's half brother, obviously he must of heard Morgan was missing and came to help," she told him, "Did Bree call you?" I nodded. Thank the goddess she jumps to conclusions that would have been a hard one to explain.  
  
"What happened?" I asked them,  
  
"We don't know she just never came home, none of her friends know where she is we've called Bree and she called them all up but she came up with nothing,"  
  
"There's a rumour going around school," Mary K finally spoke up, "Apparently Cal skipped town" my eyes widened and they all turned to face me.  
  
"He's only my half brother," I replied, "We're not exactly close, but its true, he left Morgan, hurt her feelings a left with his Mother back to San Francisco. I'm a good friend of Morgan's and I hate to see her hurt, that must be what it is, upset that he left town, My cousin is in my car, we'll find her and bring her back to you Mrs Rowlands, don't worry too much we'll have her back"  
  
"But, Cal and Morgan spilt up a while ago," Morgan's mom said, "I remember she stayed out all night at her friend Tamara's because she was too upset to come home,"  
  
My eyes widened, Think quick Niall, "Yeah, but what she obviously didn't mention was that they got back together again the next day, you see it was just some spat they had and worked it out, but then Cal being the heartless person he is just left town without saying so much as a goodbye"  
  
Mrs Rowlands smiled at me, "You are such a good man Hunter, I thank you a lot for looking out for my daughter as much as you have, she deserves a good guy like you, bring her back safely to us please"  
  
I nodded, "Don't worry yourself over nothing, I'll have her back to you soon" I hope I added silently.  
  
I climbed into my car and drove off, "You handled that well," Sky commented.  
  
Suddenly I braked my car hard as I could as I lost consciousness for a second...  
  
[SELENE: She is the last of Belwicket, a Riordan no-less, Maeve's child...as well as Ciaran's...]  
  
I re-gained myself, and remembered our scrying and the intercepted vision about Ciaran, he's Morgan's father, he's working with Selene and they've got her! 


	14. Trouble

[A/n: Okay got a dish full of apologies to hand out to my readers! 1. sorry I've not updated in a long tie but my computer has FINALLY been fixed so yay! 2. I made a blooper where Morgan has her tools and she doesn't yet in the book so lets say she got them some time in the middle ;) 3. I know you guys don't like the idea how I changed the story so much and rushed things on a bit so SORRY! I am not the worlds most talented writer and to be honest I have a little writers block for this story and am trying to finish it before continuing with "Past Revelations" so please bare with me guys and if your still reading please read and review! Dedicated to all my "fans" giggles]  
  
Already knowing where I was going we headed to Cal and Selene's large stone house, as we drew near, it was dark with a strange ominous feel to it, "Why the hell didn't I come to this conclusion before, I'm so stupid!" I cried, Sky turned and gave me her best 'don't be ridiculous' looks.  
  
"Here's what I don't get" Sky started, "You said WE, who's we? I know Selene is after her, but Cal can't be now because lets face it – he's impotent"  
  
I filled Sky in on my thoughts of Ciaran MacEwan's involvement, and that I believe he is Morgan's true father.  
  
"Bloody hell! Ciaran Mac-bloody-Ewan!" this is a disaster! Hunter we're not powerful enough to face the leader of Amyranth!"  
  
I sighed, "I know but I was thinking maybe us, plus the council's added powers and Morgan will be enough. In fact I think Morgan alone will be enough"  
  
"But will she really help us destroy her natural father?" Sky questioned  
  
"If were to survive... I'm counting on it"  
  
[Morgan's POV]  
  
When I came round I took in my surroundings, I was in some sort of library, I tried to remember how I got here, then the horrific memories of the night returned to my head.  
  
"Ugh" I somehow managed to moan, I remembered seeing Hunter confronting David, which had just been too much for me to take, so I ran, and I was heading to the docks to clear my head, when I ran into a man, he was quite tall, he was very proud looking with the most familiar brown eyes I had ever seen, I just couldn't think were to place them, I knew right away he was a powerful witch and I felt like I could talk openly to him.  
  
"Are you okay?" He had asked me, I nodded warily, he smiled sympathetically, "it is quite clear that you are not, would you like to talk about it?" We both took a walk to the docks and then we perched at the edge of the pier, "So what's the matter?" He asked  
  
"Everything, my life sucks" He sighed, and I continued and told him about everything, I didn't really want to but I felt really comfortable with him, it just sort of spilled out. "You life doesn't seem to be a piece of cake," he agreed, I nodded, but then what he said next could of given my a heads up to get the hell out of there "...and its not going to get any better" instead of getting the hell out of there I gave him a questioning look, until he pulled out his athame and recited a spell.  
  
Next thing I knew... here I am.  
  
[Morgan, hold on I'm coming] I heard hunter voice echo through my mind.  
  
But I still felt too weak or groggy to reply.  
  
"Ah finally your awake" I heard the man's faint Scottish accent, but I couldn't see through the shadows.  
  
"What do you want from me? Who are you?" I murmured  
  
Suddenly the man walked out into the light and I saw yet again the warm familiar eyes, which suddenly dawned on me, they were like my own.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked again more forcefully.  
  
"I thought that would be obvious by now Morgan," another figure emerged from the shadows.  
  
Selene Belltower. I was in trouble. Big trouble. 


	15. Back Stabbing

[A/n: Again I'm sorry it took so long to update these chapters, I just hope you guy's are still enjoying the story! Please read and review!]  
  
[Morgan's POV]  
  
"If it's so obvious then why don't you tell me?" I spoke too loud and a lot braver than how I felt, I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid to challenge this woman... this extremely powerful witch.  
  
"Well Morgan, this your father, Ciaran MacEwan"  
  
"What?!" both me and Ciaran cried at the same time.  
  
"Selene don't play games with me what are you talking about?" Ciaran asked.  
  
Ciaran didn't know about me, he honestly didn't know.  
  
"This Child is the product of you and Maeve Riordon," Selene smirked at Ciaran, now revealing that she has a separate plan from Ciaran to get at me, possibly to get at him also.  
  
"Maeve had no child!" Ciaran cried.  
  
"See for yourself" Selene waved at me, "She has your eyes and she's like you so much, and like Maeve also, go even deeper than that too if you like. Besides you said you felt a connection with the child."  
  
"Yes but I thought it was just something about her powers" Ciaran said with the oddest dumbfounded look on his face.  
  
Ciaran made no hesitation, he came over to me and placed the tips of his fingers to my temples and searched through my mind.  
  
He sharply pulled away.  
  
"Well" Selene grinned what did you see  
  
"Enough to prove your theories correct." He growled, "Why didn't you tell me Selene?" Ciaran growled in a low threatening voice, Selene didn't reply she only smiled.  
  
I had saw what Ciaran had seen, He saw Maeve holding me as a baby as she whispered, "you have you fathers eyes" then she looked up and met eyes with Angus and she smiled. His eyes were the brightest blue...  
  
"What did you want me to do with this information Selene? Kill her? Because you know that I won't be able to now!" he yelled  
  
I felt relieved for a second, but if they didn't want me dead... what DID they want me for?  
  
"No," Selene said softly, almost as if she was purring, "She will join us, and return Cal's powers back, and then she will rein as Amyranths Princess spend her life with Cal and produce the next powerful woodbane heir,"  
  
"I won't do it!" I yelled  
  
"Somehow I think you will" Selene smiled  
  
"Don't be so confident" I replied  
  
She laughed.  
  
Just then I heard a loud crash and Hunter burst through the door. Straight away Selene grabbed him.  
  
"Say that to me again" she said with a cocky smile on her face as she pressed her athame up against his neck.  
  
"No, please don't hurt Hunter!" I cried  
  
"I'm sorry Morgan, I failed you"  
  
Selene laughed, "Where's the tough guy act now?" she asked, "I know you, I know how to get at you, I want you to join with us Morgan, if not, I want you dead, I want your powers and I want your mothers tools"  
  
All this time Ciaran didn't speak he looked phased out, deep in thought.  
  
"Join us or Hunter will die"  
  
I let out a sigh and hung my head, "Okay, I'll join you"  
  
"Morgan no, let her take me, just don't do it"  
  
"Quiet you" Selene yelled, "Looks like were going to keep you around for a little while longer." She bound Hunter and made a magickal cage and trapped him within it. "If you ever feel like you want to oppose us, Hunter will die," Selene said.  
  
She and Ciaran left the room, I was bound and chained to the wall and Hunter was bound in his cage.  
  
"I'm sorry," I sobbed  
  
"No Morgan I'm sorry, I came to play Hero, but I failed."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I failed you, I shouldn't have ran off, I'm sorry Hunter. Someone will come for us. Where's Sky?" I asked  
  
"She went home to call the council but they wont be here for hours, and I doubt they'll be able to help."  
  
"Hunter if we never make it out I just want you to know I love you"  
  
"Morgan, I love you too, I love you so much, but don't talk like that, we will get out of here!"  
  
Selene and Ciaran came in; both their faces were flushed like they had a huge argument (I can't think why...)  
  
Then again Selene began ranting about her big plans for us, while Ciaran remained quiet behind her.  
  
"Morgan Riordan, you belong to me now"  
  
"No!" Ciaran said as his stabbed his athame through Selene's back, "She belongs to me" then he cried out some random words in a language I didn't understand, then pulled his athame out and she burst into flames.  
  
Then his deep brown eyes, so like my own, looked up at us.  
  
"Welcome to fold my child" 


	16. Differences

[A/n: Okay people I'm trying to get this fic finish as soon as I can coz it's annoying me that I still haven't finished it yet! Anywayz here goes the next chapter! Please read and review]  
  
"You killed Selene? Why?" Morgan cried  
  
"She was planning something bigger then we had originally, she knew about you being my daughter for some reason –" "She had Maeve's book of shadows." Morgan told him. "Okay but why didn't she tell me, she was obviously trying to take the power for herself, but you, you are my daughter, and Maeve's power, you will be strong, and you will join Amyranth, be with me, we'll be the worlds most powerful witches the world has ever seen!"  
  
Morgan shook her head, "No," she said, "I'm not like you Ciaran, I never will be, I have power, but its mine, for me, and no one else's, I won't kill just because other witches don't see things my way or get in my way, or if a loved one leaves" the last comment I know she aimed straight at Ciaran.  
  
Ciaran looked taken aback by her forthrightness, I almost shut her up myself, we were facing the most wanted witch on the council list and Morgan is basically challenging the guy, I can't just bind him, put him under a briagh and strip him, I know she hardly knows him but I'm sure Morgan will like to make up her own mind about him, she could possibly even turn his mind around and make him good.  
  
"I'm sorry Morgan, I don't know what to say about that, I'm tortured about Maeve's death every day of my life"  
  
"Only Maeve's?" Morgan raised her eyebrows  
  
"You don't understand, I had to –"  
  
"Had to what? KILL MY MOTHER!"  
  
"I didn't know you existed!"  
  
"And that makes it OKAY!?" Morgan yelled  
  
"OF course if doesn't, my child" he said resting a hand on her shoulder which she quickly shrugged off.  
  
"Don't touch me, and I am NOT your child, by choice anyway"  
  
"Well I think you've made you feelings about me perfectly clear, I know when I'm not wanted," Ciaran stated, "I'll give it time and I'll be back, soon, Morgan, soon you'll join with me,"  
  
Then he just disappeared from the room in a swirl of red lights, "What was that?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Oh Goddess," I breathed, "He can teleport!"  
  
"What? Teleport? What does that mean?" Morgan asked  
  
"Magickally travel place to place, it was only supposed to be a myth, nobody believed it could actually be done, looks like Ciaran figures out how."  
  
"That power would be useful for me" Morgan sighed  
  
I pulled her into an embrace, "It's okay my love" I kissed her on her forehead, for a second we stood like that but then Morgan pushed me away.  
  
"No, no, it's not okay, nothing is okay!" she cried  
  
"Morgan I –"  
  
"No! Hunter, don't, I – I think – I just... I think we need to break up," she said. 


	17. Killian

[A/n: Sorry last chapter was so short but I promise this chapter will make up for it Poor hunter... what's going to happen next? I already know but you don't hahahaha! This is where Morgan really annoyed me; in the books when she breaks up with Hunter coz she thinks she's evil (how she got to that dumbass conclusion I don't know!) I'm going to make Hunter tell her what I would have said to her! Tis' going to be fun! Anywayz please read and review!]  
  
My throat caught, "What?!" I yelled too forcefully then I meant to, "Morgan you're not talking sense! Break up? We can't – we're mùirn beatha dàns!"  
  
"I know... I mean no! Hunter this can't be! Don't you understand?"  
  
I scratched my head, "Not really!" I said, "Why don't you explain it to me?"  
  
"I'm evil"  
  
"Morgan you are not evil, you have more light in you than in anyone else I know!" I told her, taking her hands in mine, she dropped my hold.  
  
"No but I'm Woodbane and I knew there had to be something more, look at my true father, his blood courses through my veins and part of his evil taints me, so until I know who I am and what this means... we cant see each other anymore."  
  
I was hearing all too much, so I snapped, "Morgan will you just get over yourself for one moment please!"  
  
Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened, who cares? If she wasn't so self involved then I wouldn't need to yell.  
  
"You are nothing like your father, you just proved that back there! None of this even crossed your mind until your learned the truth, and his past doesn't mean your future!"  
  
Morgan just shook her head pretending not to listen, "I can't I just can't do this with you now, Hunter"  
  
"Then don't do this, stay with me, be with me"  
  
"Please Hunter, leave me alone" she said tears filling her eyes and falling down her face.  
  
"Morgan, don't do this, don't spoil what we have" I too begun to tear up.  
  
"I'm sorry." She turned and walked out, I followed her and she was gone.  
  
[Morgan's POV]  
  
Later I found myself sitting in a small tea shop in town, I sat there feeling numb sipping on a cup of chamomile tea.  
  
"Are you okay Lass?" I turned my head and saw I guy sat on the next table, looking concerned for me, I noticed he had an English accent, like Hunter... STOP IT I commanded myself, don't go there. "You've been sat their for the last half hour staring into a cup of chamomile tea, which you've only take about two sips from"  
  
I smiled slightly at the boy, "It's just been a long day that's all..." I replied, "Day?" the boy looked at his watch, "It's 10am" Morgan groaned, her parents were going to kill her.  
  
"Want company?" the guy shifted from his table to mine without me answering, "Sure, why not, I replied after he had made himself comfortable.  
  
I looked at the guy, I could he was a blood witch, which was cool, I didn't quite realise how many there was locally, at least I won't have to make up anything to avoid the topic of magick, he had dark brown eyes and shaggy brown hair.  
  
"I'm Killian" he said, "Morgan" I replied with no enthusiasm at all, Killian was really good witch and I could sense he was powerful but carefree, reckless but good-hearted. He was really good looking but I wasn't attracted to him at all but I did feel some sort of connection with him.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked  
  
"Not really, just a lot of family trouble"  
  
"Family giving ya grief 'eh?"  
  
"You could say that again" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I know how that feels, my family is pretty screwed up too."  
  
"I don't think it could be any worse than mine..." I said  
  
"Will you give a guy a chance?" he smiled  
  
I smiled back, "Okay then, shoot"  
  
"Well My mum an' Da never talk, he married her just because he wanted to inherit her powerful coven and besides he knocked her up with my elder brother. We never see the guy he's always away, having his many affairs, now I've heard he has some illegitimate kid with some Irish witch he met in the 80's and oh goddess..."  
  
"What? Why you looking at me like that?" I asked,  
  
"Now I know why you seemed so familiar, your eyes... your father, it's Ciaran MacEwan isn't it?!"  
  
"Who are you?" I asked  
  
"I thought it was obvious from my story," he said.  
  
"You one of his other children" I asked  
  
He nodded. "I guess that means were brother and sister then" he grinned  
  
"Half" I corrected  
  
"Still family's family isn't it, this is great... 'avin a baby sister! I hated being the baby!"  
  
I smiled, "You're not... like him?" I asked, "Amyranth, evil, death, destruction? Are you?" I asked  
  
Killian laughed, "Now that's a funny thought, me like Da! We're so different, Da has this whole agenda and his coven but I'm not into all that dark witch crap... its like something from a Shakespeare play isn't it"  
  
I laughed, he continued, "It's true! I can imagine him starring in "MacBeth" one of those 3 witches hovering a cauldron cursing people all day"  
  
I begun to like Killian, he made me laugh.  
  
"So sis, there's more on your mind isn't there? I can tell"  
  
"Well I broke up with my boyfriend"  
  
"Aww that's a shame" he said genuinely sympathetically  
  
"Well actually he was more than that, he was my mùirn beatha dàns"  
  
"Really? Wow. Why did you break up then? If it's meant to be..."  
  
"Well its stupid really..." I said trying to avoid my reasons and this topic all together.  
  
"No go on... we're family aren't we?"  
  
"And that's why I can't say"  
  
Killian nodded, "It's about Ciaran right? You think you'll take after him and put you fella in danger? Am I right?"  
  
"Spot on actually" I sighed  
  
"Let me just ask you one question"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you insane?"  
  
"What?!" I said louder  
  
"I feel I already know you, you don't have an evil bone in you body, and I respect that, you're my little sister and oh man you're one powerful witch"  
  
I smiled, "Sorry" Killian went on "I had to get that out sooner or later but just being around you is intense, you powers are just incredible, must be from dad, how long you been studying?" he asked as he took a sip from his latte, "Just over a month" I said  
  
Killian coughed and spluttered causing the hot beverage he just took a sip of to go all over the table and a little on me, "Sorry, but a MONTH! You gotta be kidding!" my face remained straight, "You're not kidding are you?" I shook my head, "Wow, so what was it like growing up, thinking you were somebody else...?"  
  
For hours Killian and I sat in the teashop just talking, getting to know one another, I told him everything, about last night what I know about my heritage, everything, and he told me about his growing up too and what it was like for him.  
  
"I better go home now" I said after I realised it was 1pm, "My parents, my adoptive parents, will be worried sick."  
  
"I'm not surprised" he smiled "would you like a lift? My car is out side"  
  
"Sure, Thanks"  
  
When we were in the car driving to my home Killian suddenly broke the silence and said, "Don't break this Hunter – guy's fault, you're not Da, remember that" I nodded, then something crossed my mind.  
  
"Killian why are you here?" I asked  
  
"Well I'm over in wonder America because –"  
  
"No Killian, I mean HERE, Widow's Vale?"  
  
"Actually, looking for you..." 


	18. Parental Confrontation

[A/n: Well again I apologise, my busy schedule has been keeping me from serious fanfic updation... lol. Please read n review]

"Why would she do this to us? I mean this is tearing apart soul mates. Its unheard of... its unnatural that's what it is!" I paced around my living room rambling on about Morgan's insane decision to break up.

"Oh cousin dearest please sit down your making me dizzy" Sky rubbed her forehead with her thumb and forefinger and lowered her head for a moment then raised it.

"What did she say exactly, Hunter? I know even Morgan wouldn't break up with someone unless it was serious"

I glared at Sky, had she been listening to a word I have been saying!? Reluctantly I filled her in (again) on what happened and Morgan's pathetic excuse for us to break up.

"Well, I think you should prove to her she isn't then, instead of pathetically pacing the living room, which by the way won't sort things for you"

"Okay Sky, what can I do to change her mind then if you think you've got all the answers!" I yelled

Okay I knew I was behaving totally irrational and way out of character but lets face it, I was desperate and upset.

Sky didn't reply, she had obviously had enough with me and stormed off, "You wanna be like that Hunter, you're on your own," She yelled on her way out.

I knew Sky was right all along, I only really listened after she left, I grabbed my coat and keys and headed for my car.

"What can I do to win you back Morgan?" I thought aloud

[Morgan POV]

Killian dropped me off outside my house and we hugged goodbye, he promised to call so we could meet up again soon and he drove off.

I turned around and looked up at my house, here we go, I thought, bracing myself for the domestic argument I was about to enter as soon as I entered the house.

I closed the door behind me ready to run up the stairs straight to my room so I could pretend I was in bed all along, but no such luck.

"Morgan Elisabeth Rowland's!" I heard my mom from the living room,

Crap, Busted, mom only used my full name when she was seriously pissed off.

I went into the front room where both my parents were sitting on the couch, I cast out my senses and realised Mary K wasn't home, "Mom –" I started before I was interrupted by the yells of my parents.

"Morgan where on this earth was you?!" My dad cried

"I was... upset" freaked out was more accurate

"We know, Hunter told us, but that's no excuse!" my mom yelled

"Hunter? Why was he here?" I asked, suddenly all I felt for Hunter ran through me and I almost sobbed on the spot because I knew I would never feel that again.

"He heard you ran off, and went out to look for you, the poor guy was in shreds with worry like us, he said you and your boyfriend Cal had split up for good this time and he moved towns. Where have you been all this time, was it him who just dropped you off home just now?"

"I just went away to think things through, and no it wasn't Hunter who brought me back... he, erm, never found me, it was my friend Killian"

"That poor boy, I bet he's still worried and out looking for you," my mom said

"He'll be fine" I rolled my eyes

"Who's Killian?" my dad asked,

"Someone who's been looking for me" I said quietly

"What?" my mom asked

"Mom, dad I'm really sorry" I changed the subject

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH MORGAN," my mom screamed, "We were sick to death with worry for you and all you have to say is SORRY!? You just don't get it do you Morgan?"

Suddenly something inside me snapped, "NO, YOU DON'T GET IT!" I screamed back, my mom tried to cut in and say something but I wouldn't let her.

"All this time you've been trying to tell me what to do, where to go, what to believe in, JUST FACE IT MOM! I'm different from all of you, I'm NOT Catholic, I'm Wiccan! PERIOD. You just can't stand the fact that your daughter is a witch!"

My parent's faces both went white and they went wide-eyed and suddenly I felt so bad.

"Look I'm sorry, I love you both so much but you've just got to let me be me! I'm not like you anymore, and I never will be"

"Morgan, go to your room." My mom said in a low tone that sounded more hurt than pissed off.

On my way up I cursed myself for opening my mouth. In the middle of the stairs I suddenly stopped.

[Morgan? Can you meet me? The power sink?] I heard my birth father, Ciaran, in my head

[Why should I?] I sent back

[Please] he said

[Okay, whatever, what's the power sink? It's at the old Methodist cemetery]

I thought about going out, but then I realised I would get busted; again, when my parents would eventually realise I'm not in my room.

I headed up in my room and looked around, what could I do?

I stuffed my pillows under my sheets and took a step back, "Don't be ridiculous, Morgan" I told myself.

I put the pillows back and suddenly a spell came to my lips.

"Create a vision so all can see,

Something there that looks like me,

A sleeping Morgan while I'll vacation,

So no one knows my true location."

An image formed, under the sheets was a glamour, it was me sleeping, it was really cool because it was in pyjamas, you could see it breathe and twitch like I really would when I sleep.

Nodding in approval at my own handiwork I headed over to the HVC vac where I kept my most precious possessions, my mothers coven tools, and took my athame, just in case.

Then I cast a see-me-not-spell as I headed out the door and into the garage, got in my car and drove off to meet with Ciaran.


	19. Transitions

[A/n: Okay I've been feeling a bit bad for neglecting you guys and I really hope your still enjoying this story but I've been working non stop so SORRY =D I know I said at the beginning, it will be all in Hunters POV and I've been sliding a few of Morgan's POVs in but I can't move the story forward without doing so! Anyways keep reading and review my pretties!]

[Hunter's POV]

While I sat in car, I pulled out my lueg and scryed searching for Morgan, she was in her car, I felt a wave of mixed emotions, hurt, betrayal, grief and most of all at the minute – fear. Don't worry Morgan; I'm coming, I thought.

The Morgan in my image then looked around, she could feel me scrying, then she mouthed something to me, leave me alone, she said, then abruptly the image winked out.

With the few remaining traces I felt of Morgan from the scrying I cast out my senses to find where she was heading.

"The power sink!" I cried, why the hell was she heading there? I wondered, but not bothering to explore the possibilities, I drove off to find her.

[Morgan's POV]

"My Daughter, you have come a long way in such a short time. I wanted to share with you a gift that has given me so many pleasures"

I looked confused and he filled me in, "I'm talking about shape-shifting my child."

I gasped, "Shape shifting! Is that even possible?" I asked, "Well it's not very common, very few can accomplish it, I can, and I think that you also will be able to"

"Is it dangerous? Or... evil?"

"Its... frowned upon" Ciaran said waveringly, carefully choosing that last word so I would do it, but why not? I have the power to do it, why shouldn't I? Because Morgan, you're good, a good witch. I argued with myself, but then again, I probably won't be able to do it anyway; it's worth a try... but what if I do?

"Morgan?" Ciaran questioned, interrupting my confused thoughts, "Would you like to try?" before I could stop myself "Yes," I replied.

"Good!" My birth father grinned, now repeat after me...

[Hunter's POV]

Anything Ciaran wants Morgan for can't be good, she's in danger.

I pulled up just outside the old Methodist cemetery and cast my senses; all my nerve endings prickled, dark powerful magick had been worked here only moments ago... Oh Goddess, Morgan! Where are you?

I couldn't sense either of the in the area, that's when I heard the fierce howl of a wolf, two of them emerged from the bushes, they sniffed the air and looked at me, their prey...

Without making sudden movements I slowly edged backwards, but they slowly repeated my movements, deciding to make a break for it, I took off and ran away closely being followed by my hunters.

I tried loosing them in the woods, dodging in and out of the trees; I even tried to slow them down with witch fire, which didn't work. They soon had me cornered.

I caught the eyes of the smaller wolf, they seemed to shine out and reach within me... only one person could do that, no, it can't be, can it? "Morgan?" I said softly.

The wolf raised it head in recognition, it was her! The larger wolf, who I now assumed was Ciaran, growled as if he was saying, eat him or I will, "Morgan, I know you're in there" I said still trying to get through to her. Morgan's Wolf form appeared to sort of, melt down and become Morgan again.

Halfway into Morgan's transition, Ciaran lunged for me, Morgan's head swivelled to face him and he paused and stopped dead and shrunk back, When Morgan was fully Morgan again I wrapped my overcoat around her naked body.

The Ciaran Wolf was still frozen in its spot, "What's going on?" I asked her, "I learned his true name when we were... changing, he's bound. What do you want me to do with him?"

I looked at Ciaran, then down at my beloved, "What do you want us to do with him?"

"Just get him out of my sight," she sighed and headed off to my car but kept Ciaran under his spell, I sent a message to the nearest council member to come and pick him up and caught Morgan up as we sat in the car while we waited for the council.

"I chose good Hunter," she smiled, "I knew it always" I told her and held her close.


	20. Wrapping Up

[A/n: Well people its come to the end of yet another of my stories! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading 'Journals of a Seeker' please review my final chapter!]

[Hunter]

Well Morgan did it, she overcome her fear of being 'evil' and we're together again. Hopefully now it will last...

As for Ciaran, he was taken into the council and stripped of his powers, and is pretty much a living vegetable in some rest home in his hometown in Scotland.

I am personally training Morgan in her witch studies and I'm considering letting her do a _Tàth Meànma Brach, so she'll be more prepared and sooner for what she could possibly face, and probably most likely face with such innate powers. Maybe she'll be ready for her initiation in a few short years, but with Morgan's powers, you'll never know._

_Understandably, Morgan is still having a few home problems; her parents do not like Morgan's interest with the craft, but its getting better for her._

_I just wish that Morgan could live with me and we could make all the beautiful magick we wanted, but that's my stupid imagination running away from me, Morgan won't be able to stay with me, she is only 17. But it will happen someday._

_I've never felt this way about another person before, never been so full of life as I have been with Morgan, there's something about her, she's my soul mate, my mùirn beatha dán, the one person I am destined to be with, she reaches me deep, tingling all my nerves._

_Well, I'd better go, Sky's Calling_

_- Giomanach _

[Morgan]

Oh Goddess, I love him so much; he gave me the strength to save me from my father, and from myself.

I hope to learn as much as him so I can learn to protect myself, I can't wait to see my own powers grow, people tell me that they're really powerful, rare, like one witch every few generations possess this sort of power, it's quite exciting.

But having said that, it's what makes me a magnet for darkness, I'm a reformed woodbane so dark witches see me as a threat, they'll do anything for my powers, that's why I need to be able to protect myself, that's why I'm a danger to my family, and Hunter, but I know that if Hunter and I stick together we can get through anything.

I'm still shaken up by recent events, a lot has happened so fast, it'll take a while to recover from it all.

But only one thing is for sure... my life will never be the same again

Morgan xxx

[Okay crap and short I know I just needed a little something to wrap it up. At least I can finally move forward now with other projects I'm working on, which at the moment is 'Darkness Falls' I promise you guys that I'm still keeping 'Past Revelations' on my computer and I'll go back to it when I get more ideas for it.

Anywayz, I hope you enjoyed this fic!]


End file.
